lisa_the_pointlessfandomcom-20200215-history
Stefan Kindchild
|-|Standing= |-|Carried= Appearance Stefan Kindchild is a grotesquely obese bald caucasian male, he has eyes that bulge out of his head, as if he has Proptosis, a nearly cherry-red nose, and a disfigured mouth, adding to his hideous appearance, he wears a ill-fitting Infinity Jersey paired with a pair of Infinity Pants. Personality Stefan Kindchild, from his only line spoken so far (A quotation of Steven Crane's poem In The Desert by Stephen Crane.) seems to be a highly cultured & refined individual despite being a member of the ultra-violent Infinity Franchise, due to his apparent predilection for poetry. He is also extremely intelligent, as he uses a television-fire hose contraption that he presumably invented in battle, as well as making sure to single out opponents in battle. Description Stefan Kindchild is an optional mini boss in Downtown Infinity, He is found in an alleyway right next to The Gambling Hall where the Dinner Scene is located. He is being carried by Chandler Sinclair and has a Television on top of his head, attempting to get into the gambling hall through the back door, Once Alex touches the two of them, a battle will engage. Stefan Kindchild, along with Anaconda Virtue and Jessie Mack are part of Lester's sidequest, and his body must be picked up after death to complete it, granting a few of Moe's Special Blend. Killing Stefan Kindchild will also kill the Television. Killing Chandler Sinclair will not kill Stefan Kindchild though. Strategy Stefan is very tanky, so it is advised to not attack him immediately. You should instead kill Chandler Sinclair, who has a third of the health and is rather dangerous. You also shouldn't care too much about the television - It can either enrage everyone, or heal everyone by 88 health. However, it also gives Stefan the ability to use Meat Hose, which hits both members, applies Off Balance, and Oiled Up. The damage isn't too serious if your level is decently high but it will dampen you. Getting rid of the television will remove Stefan's ability to use Meat Hose, but it will also remove Chandler's Blind status, making it possible for him to actually hit you, so it's recommended to go for Chandler first. Once Chandler dies, Stefan gains a few moves, notably Catapult Christening, his signature move, as well as Shove, Tackle and Stomp. These four are extremely dangerous when combined, as Catapult Christening has a 100% chance at making you fall, while Shove makes you off balance, followed by Tackle, which makes you fall and will surely make you fall if you are Off Balance from a Shove, and then Stomp can potentially instantly KO you if you are fallen from his Catapult Christening and Tackle. So you should focus on preventing him from attacking altogether, which shouldn't be very hard. Also remember that it isn't very effective to Taunt+Roll as Joel if Alex is being bullied. Once Stefan's health falls to 0, he dies as well as the Television and you can continue on your journey. Trivia * Stefan's death quote is taken from the poem In The Desert by Stephen Crane. * According to his official stat card, Stefan Kindchild practices Sumō wrestling as his fighting style, as evidenced by his Catapult Christening and Tackle moves. He also has the highest intellect of any character. Gallery Stefan Kindchild.png StefanKindchildWantedPoster.png StefanKindchildStatSheet.png Category:Enemies Category:Infinity Franchise Enemies Category:Bosses Category:The Infinity Franchise Category:Infinity Franchise Characters Category:The Devil's Knot Category:Characters